


Survivor's Guilt

by BillyLoomis



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Billy and Stu were boyfriends all along, Billy feels guilty for hurting Stu more than he needed to, Fluff, Hospitals, I just really wanted them to live...., M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also this is basically fluff without plot? there may be plot later on if I continue the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyLoomis/pseuds/BillyLoomis
Summary: What if things turned out differently? What if they got away with it?





	Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I actually put a lot of work into! I had so much fun writing it as well as a lot of difficulty but it was really worth it. I hope you like it and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> There will possibly be more chapters if this is liked enough.

“911, what’s your emergency?”   
  
“H-Hi, um, I’ve been stabbed.”   
  
“Alright, what’s your name and where have you been stabbed?”   
  
“My name is Stu Macher a-and I was stabbed in my sides a couple of times... My friend is hurt badly too.”   
  
“Alright, Stu, everything will be okay. Can you tell me your address?”   
  
They had done it, they were going to get away with murder once again. Stu gave the operator his address before looking over at Billy who was cutting the duct tape off of Sidney’s dead father. God his corpse looked absolutely fucked, it was so cool. Stu’s attention turned back to the operator when she asked him what had happened. He answered as honestly as possible, telling the little story he and Billy had come up with as cover, his voice was soft and shaky as he spoke which only sold the story more and after that he hastily made an excuse to hang up. Something along the lines of ‘I have to help my friend, he’s hurt.’   
  
The dirty blonde coughed in a way that sounded a bit garbled, probably because he was still coughing up thick blood. It was okay, he was going to be okay, he had told himself over and over. Stu was mostly worried about Billy, he was injured too but was still running on the high of his adrenaline rush which caused him to be more aggressive than usual. It wasn’t scary to Stu or anything but he was worried he might pass out or something at any moment. The phone rang again but Stu would rather let the machine get it than answer.

“Are you just going to sit there and bleed out or are you going to help me make this look believable?” Billy hissed at his boyfriend as he jerked the knife against the duct tape. There was still a lot to do in a short amount of time; move the bodies, go over their story one more time, everything had to be perfect.

“Sorry man I just- I’m still feeling a little woozy, you got me good with that knife…” Stu mumbled, smearing blood and saliva across his chin as he wiped at it with his sleeve, glancing at his sleeve with disdain. Man, that was his favorite sweater too. He eventually got up and helped Billy by moving Sidney’s gutted body so that she was laying on the floor in a more believable manner, which was easier said than done when he had just been stabbed. Billy had already managed to put one of the Ghostface costumes on the man’s dead body. It didn’t matter that their fingerprints were on the murder weapons, in fact that would show that they had supposedly tried to defend themselves.

Billy made sure the phone and the voice changer was in Mr. Prescott’s shirt pocket, wiping each item off to make sure they were free of fingerprints. “Okay, we should be good. Randy, Dewey, and that reporter chick are all dead, right? You made sure?” 

“I double and triple checked.” Stu said with a soft wheeze in his voice, keeping a hand pressed to his side to stall the rate of blood loss. “Randy is already fucking cold, man.”

Stu collapsed back into the chair by the bloodied telephone, quietly looking at the mess around them in a daze. “My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me…” He whined to himself before Billy lightly smacked him upside the head.

“Shut up, fuckrag. They’ll be happy that you’re fucking alive.”

“The house is a fucking mess, Billy.” Stu continued to whine before letting out a pained cough as Billy leaned down and hooked an arm around him, pulling him back up so that he was standing. “Billy- shit what are you doing?”

“Moving you to the couch so you can lie down. It’ll be better for you. I’ll finish getting things set up, okay?” He rubbed his fist across his cheek which only smeared the blood that was already there even more. “I’d rather you not die on me tonight.”

Stu let out another pained cough as Billy took him to the living room, avoiding Randy’s body as they walked through the hallway. He pulled his hand away from his side to look at it slicked with his own blood. God he felt sick. Why did he feel sick? Why did everything feel so slow and out of place? Was he dying? He never felt like this when he saw any kind of gore, maybe it was different because it was his own. Yeah, that was probably it.

He slipped a little on the blood that was on the floor, causing him to put more of his weight onto Billy which only earned a frustrated grunt from the other boy and a slurred apology from Stu. Billy pushed Stu back up and kept walking him to the couch, sitting him down as gently as possible when they got there. “Don’t fucking die on me or I’ll be pissed, okay?”

“Mmkay…” Stu mumbled weakly before sinking back into the couch.

\---

It wasn’t much longer before the cops and paramedics finally arrived, coming to the two survivors rescue. Stu would have to go to the hospital due to internal bleeding but luckily it wasn’t anything he wouldn’t survive. Billy just had to get stitches but that also meant the police would question him first. Billy and Stu had talked through the story what felt like a million times just to be sure that they matched up in their statements perfectly. Just because they had finished killing their intended targets didn’t mean things had ended. There was still plenty more steps of the plan to complete in order to cover things up properly. 

At this rate, Stu had lost so much blood that he had almost passed out by the time he was in the back of the ambulance, but Billy talking to him softly managed to keep him awake. Thank god they were allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance together. He tried to not be too physical with Stu, partly as to not cause suspicion and because he didn’t want to stress him out more. Billy was genuinely worried that he had injured Stu beyond repair, Stu was the one thing he just couldn’t lose. 

It was a matter of minutes before they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics quickly taking Stu away from Billy which caused the boy a great amount of stress and he tried his best to fight to go with Stu but the wound in his side hurt too much to do a lot. It was quite a while before they could get him to calm down from being separated from his friend, still raising hell even when hurting.

The nurse was carefully securing the bandage on Billy’s torso as he was questioned and coddled, being treated like the victim just as they had planned. 

“...And you said he just went crazy?” The officer asked as he jotted things down on his notepad. Billy nodded trying his best to keep the ‘victim-in-shock’ act up. “Yeah he just… he killed Tatum first… and then Randy along with the reporter and that policeman.” He dug his thumb into his palm like he was deep in thought, reliving everything that had happened that night. “Then he came for Sidney, Stu, and then me. Freak was still wearing that dumb fucking costume.” 

The officer closed his notepad and gently patted Billy on the shoulder. “Alright son, that’s all I need from you. Go get some rest.” 

Once the officer was gone, Billy got up to seek out the nearest nurse so he could ask about Stu. He had to know if he was doing okay because in all honesty he was really worried about him, especially since he was the one that stabbed him. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Billy touched the smaller woman’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Yes? Oh! Sir, you should be in your room-” She responded, her voice laced with worry before getting cut off by Billy’s own desperate tone of voice.

“No! Please, I-I need to know how my friend is doing. S-Stu Macher? He went into surgery a while ago?” Gripping the nurse’s shoulders, he gave the her his best pleading look, hoping that would convince her to say something or anything about how Stu was doing. The young woman let out a gentle sigh and pulled away from Billy’s grip in a polite manner. 

“I’ll check on him for you, alright? But I really need you to go back to your room, hun.” She gently placed her hand on his back, pushing lightly to guide him back to his room. “I know you’re worried, but the two of you have gone through so much in one night. You need to rest.” She told him firmly, as they walked. Billy frowned and could only glare at the woman from his peripheral. 

She escorted him to his room and gently gestured for him to go lay back down, softly speaking after a moment. “You need to rest. I'll go check on…” 

Billy narrowed his eyes. “Stu Macher.”

“Right, right. Stu Macher. I'll go check on him while  _ you _ lay down.” She said, a smile on her lips as she carefully stepped out the room and closed the door, leaving Billy by himself.

He shouldn’t feel angry but he did. Angry that he wasn’t allowed to be with Stu right now, angry that the nurse probably wouldn’t come back soon, angry- angry at himself for hurting him so badly. He balled his fists up in the dumb hospital gown he was forced to wear, his breath catching in his throat as he thought about the other boy. God, being in so in love with one person was weird sometimes.

Fuck it. He wasn’t going to wait for a nurse to tell him how Stu was doing, he was going to find him himself and he didn’t care if he wasn’t allowed to do that. Nothing was going to keep him from getting back to Stu.

Finding his room was easier said than done, especially when he didn’t want to be caught by any medical staff and be forced to go back to his room. After a bit of wandering he decided to slip behind the empty reception desk of his floor and try and find the room on there himself since that nurse was about as helpful as a rock. 

His eyes furiously scanned over the notes in front of him, looking through names and entry times, his heart fluttering in his chest as he tried to look for Stu's name, the longer he couldn't find him the more anxious he became.

Finally he spotted his name and he quickly checked the room number. Room 189.

Billy would have ran to the room if he was physically able, however that was out of the question. Instead he just walked as fast as he could ignoring the sharp pain in his side, the urge to see Stu was more important than anything else. He just really needed to see Stu and now. 

After walking around for about another five minutes, Billy finally found the room Stu was in. Stu, the literal love of his life and the only person who really understood how he worked inside and out, the one person he felt genuinely comfortable with in any situation, the person he put in a hospital bed. That was his fault and it always would be. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his fingertips to the thick wood door, mentally bracing himself before pushing it open. He just hoped Stu didn’t look too much like a complete wreck. 

The room was dim upon first glance, probably for the best too, Stu was fast asleep probably due to all of the anesthetic he was on. Billy stood in the doorway just looking at the sleeping boy from a distance, he felt nervous for some reason, his stomach feeling like it was knotted up twenty times over. Best to just get over his nerves by stepping into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He debated for a moment if he should wake Stu up or not, torn on letting him rest or waking him so he could talk to him, however the words came out of his mouth before his brain could catch up.

“Stu?” Billy called out softly as he walked towards the bed with caution, worried that he might startle him.

Billy perked up when he heard the cheap hospital bed sheets shift a little when he spoke and he was quick to cross the rest of the room to stand next to Stu’s bed and check on his bedridden boyfriend, forcing himself to ignore the burning hot pain in his side in order to better focus on the boy in front of him.

At the sight of him Billy felt like he was going to suffocate under the sheer weight of his own guilt and self-loathing at that moment. Stu looked like an utter wreck, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, dark bags stuck out under his eyes in contrast to his pale skin and from what Billy could see, he was hooked up to a blood bag on his IV. He had done this, this was his fault and that nagging thought would never leave his mind. What kind of fucked up person stabs their boyfriend? He knows the answer because he’s fully aware he’s beyond “fucked up” but the humanity still left in him was saved for Stu and Stu alone, and he had hurt the one person he genuinely loved in this otherwise miserable life.

He subconsciously clenched his fist, his nails digging into the soft skin of his palm as his eyes roamed over Stu.

“Billy?” 

Billy's eyes snapped up with surprise at his voice and when he felt a hand around his. He met Stu's tired eyes and small smile, which in all honesty, made him feel worse. Stu shouldn't be smiling when  _ he  _ was the reason he was in this shape in the first place. He squeezed Stu’s hand and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, keeping steady eye contact with him.

“Hey… You look like shit.” He said, a smile forming on his lips despite the guilt he felt at the moment. “But it’s my fault for putting you in this position.” That made the smile vanish from Stu’s face.

“Don’t say that, you had to do it.” Stu adjusted his grip on Billy’s hand so he could rub the back of it with his thumb. “I would never blame you for something you had to do.” He rested his head against the propped up pillow, tilting his head a bit. “I don’t want you to beat yourself up over this… okay?” Billy stayed quiet for a moment as if he was thinking about what to say next.

“Can I um… can I see your stitches?” Billy looked down at their hands as he asked this, nervous that he might upset Stu just by asking that. God, why was he so nervous? This was Stu he was talking to for god’s sake! His thoughts were cut off by his voice, causing him to look up. “Of course you can, man. I took a look at them before I passed out and I think they look pretty fucking cool if I’m being honest.”

Stu moved carefully as he pushed the blanket down so he could untie the side of his hospital gown, revealing a copious amount of bandages that had very clearly been removed once before and stuck back on poorly. He peeled off the main bandage, sucking in a sharp breath as his sensitive, discolored skin was exposed to the cool air. “They’re gonna look badass when they’re all healed up, don’t you think?” 

Billy ran his fingers over one of the thin lines of stitches on Stu’s torso. “I’m still sorry about them.” Stu shook his head.

“Nah man, you did it out of love.” Stu said, still sounding a little tired from all the anesthetic he was on. Billy retracted his hand and put it in his own lap, turning his gaze to the floor. “That’s a fucked up way to express my love then.” 

Stu laughed before wincing a bit. His muscles were still extremely sore from everything, hell he could hardly stand up by himself now that he thought about it. He settled his gaze on Billy who was still looking down at the floor, it was nice to see him all cleaned up after all the shit that had gone down. He reached over and grabbed his hand again, squeezing it lightly. “Hey, I love you.” Stu smiled as he tilted his head a bit to see Billy’s face. They never said that out loud a lot, only when they were alone together. 

Billy, Billy, Billy, the one person who Stu could really be his true self around. Billy, who always looked so handsome even when bathed in blood and filled with an unexplainable kind of anger. The one person who could give Stu butterflies with a single look and not even mean to do it. He’s not sure when he fell in love with him, perhaps they were always in love but it took time to discover that properly. Every little thing Billy did was perfect to Stu, the way he looked down and messed with his hands when he was nervous, the way he’d bite the end of his pen as they discussed the horror genre late at night in the den of Billy’s house, that rare occasion he would laugh, letting his guard down just enough to show that he was comfortable around Stu. He could never be mad at Billy for anything, not when he was such a loving, wonderful, and amazing person in his eyes. 

He would do everything over again in a heartbeat if Billy asked him to. 

Billy was such a complicated and emotional human being and Stu would never understand how in the world he was so lucky to gain the attention of someone like him. Someone so unique and understanding in ways he thought no one would ever understand him. The one person who made his chest ache when he wasn’t around, making him feel like he couldn’t do something as simple as breathing without him there, Billy was his world and everything he could ever want or need in life.

Billy looked back up at him. “I love you too.” He gently squeezed his hand in return. “I love you a lot..”

Stu's smile never left his face and he gave a weak tug on Billy's hand, letting out a sharp gasp of pain as he scooted aside to make room for Billy, immediately making Billy look at him with concern. 

Stu raised a hand up to stop the inevitable worry from Billy. “‘M fine, I promise.” He winced, giving him a soft smile, but Billy didn't seem at all convinced as he gave him one of the many looks that were reserved for Stu and Stu only.

Billy maneuvered himself very carefully so he could lay with Stu, being very cautious to not hurt himself too badly or his boyfriend. Once comfortable he gently reached out and grasped ahold of Stu's bigger hand and just held it softly, knowing that his actions caught the attention of the other boy. He couldn't help it though, he had a million thoughts running through his head and a good majority was of Stu.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Stu whispered to Billy as he rested his head against the other boy, squeezing his hand gently in return. “They say the quiet ones are usually planning murder, you planning a sequel?” He joked, using his free hand to poke at Billy’s cheek playfully, earning a small smile from him.

“Nah, I was thinking about you.” He smoothed his thumb against the back of Stu’s hand as he continued to stay lost in his own thoughts a little before pulling his hand up to press a soft kiss to it. “I was scared of losing you…” Billy admitted quietly, trying to not let his voice shake too much as he spoke. “I was so scared that you weren’t gonna make it and it would be all my fault.” 

“Hey… hey don’t think like that. You did everything you had to and I can’t blame you for that, especially when we agreed on it. Billy-” He shifted so that he could actually look at his boyfriend, “Billy, I was completely aware that shit like this would happen and I was totally fine with that. Please don’t beat yourself up over it, okay?” He pulled his hand out of Billy’s grasp and draped it around his shoulders, pulling him closer while ignoring the pain in his side as he did so.

Billy let out a soft sigh as he settled into Stu’s side. He was right but he still couldn’t help the fact that he felt bad about it _. It’s all your fault and you should be ashamed of yourself. Who the hell almost kills the one person they’re in love with? What kind of sick fuck are you? _ Billy shook his head trying to remind himself that Stu wasn’t upset over any of this, he had no reason to guilt himself over this so much. 

“Things will be okay, we’ll be okay and we’ll be treated like heroes for finally ending Neil Prescott’s reign of terror in the town of Woodsboro.” Stu said in attempt to ease Billy’s worry, using his naturally expressive arm gestures to get his point across. “Think about it babe, this town is gonna be wrapped around our little fingers and they won’t even know the truth of what really happened!” He let out a somewhat goofy laugh as he gently nudged Billy before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “How’s that for an ending?”

Billy bit his lip before smiling and turning his gaze towards Stu. “I like that ending.” 


End file.
